Total Drama Baby!
by HuangMiJin
Summary: This takes place during the episode in season 1 where Courtney gets unfairly voted off. During the elimination ceremony Duncan and Courtney sneak off and hook up. There are consequences and Drama for there hook up when Courtney ends up pregnant. Will she tell Duncan or will she not even keep the baby. Find out in this story of Total! Drama! Island! Rated M for language a


Courtney laughed sneakily and deviously as she was wisked away from the elimination campfire by her lover Duncan. After having kissing Duncan a few hours before she would do anything to impress him and keep him interested. Her crush on him was beyond obvious now. They had made it official after their kiss and we're now, boyfriend and girlfriend. Ducan was very happy with this outcome. He got the girl he had been after since they first got to the island, and he felt like the luckiest 16 year old ever.

"Duncan, where are you taking me." Courtney asked as Duncan finally stopped where he thought the cameras where out of view. He pushed her gently back against the tree, before leaning in close to her. "D-Duncan.." she was silenced by the intense kiss Duncan had planned on her. Smiling she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She was hot for him, but never thought about having sex with him.

Sex with Duncan? She thought, getting turned on by the thought of Duncan taking her to a world of pleasure. She shivered a little as her boyfriend slid his hand inside her shirt and was resting on her breast. This feeling was unknown. She had never ever gotten this far with a guy and she didn't know what to do. Sensing his girlfriend's nervousness he looked her in the eyes. "If you're not ready Court we don't have to." He moved a strand of her brown hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"N-no.. it's not that I don't want to.. cause I want to. I'm just shy." She sighed not telling him the full truth. The truth was that she was a virgin and had no experience when it came to sex. She worried that Duncan would say that she was terrible in bed and it would end their relationship. She couldn't have that. No. She wouldn't have that. Laughing a little he looked her in the eyes and jokingly said "Are you Virgin or something." Courtney looked down blushing and Duncan knew she was serious. He was going to be her first. In a way he felt honored to be deflowering his beloved Courtney. Lacing their fingers together he began kissing her again, this time kissing down her neck.

"I'll be gentle Princess. I promise." That was all it took for Courtney to unbutton her blouse and let Duncan devour her. Duncan's eyes widened at how big his girlfriend's breasts we're, he was going to fuck her so we'll she would be on her knees begging for a second round.

Back at the campfire, Chris McLean smiled as he approached the losing team. "Hello losers- I mean campers." He chuckled. "How are we on this fine night." The killer bass team frowned and crossed their arms. "Can we just get on with this!" Harold yelled seemingly annoyed. Chris frowned and shook his head. " No we cannot... It seems two of your teammates are missing.." Everyone looks around wondering who it is. "Has anyone seen Courtney and Duncan?"

Courtney bit her lip as Duncan pulled off her panties and threw them somewhere. She was fully nude now, as Duncan was still fully clothed. She could tell he was hard, it wasn't hard to spot the tent in he's shorts. Holy shit! Courtney thought. That big thing was going into her, there was no way it was going to fit. "Duncan, is that thing going to fit." She awkwardly asked.

Duncan pulled off his shirt along with his shorts, only leaving him in his boxer briefs. "You mean my dick? Of course it'll fit your pussy is pretty stretchy than you think." Gulping, Courtney watched as the last piece of her babes clothing dropped to the dirt. His big dick harder than a rock standing proud. Duncan came near her again and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist before attacking her lips again them both melting in the kiss.

After a bit of kissing Duncan slowly pushed himself into Courtney, careful not to hurt her. He checked to see she was in any kind of pain by looking at her face but she wasn't in pain. She was enjoying it. Taking the positive emotion he said all the way in and let her adjust. "Duncan move." And on that cue he pulled all the way out only leaving the tip in and slammed back into her.

"Duncan!" She moaned as he kept repeating his movements into her. He grunted and squeezed her ass as he pounded her. Courtney was so wet. She had her wetness all over Duncan's dick making it lubricated. She felt like she was on cloud nine the amount of pleasure she was getting. She loved Duncan, they were definitely one after this.

After 30 minutes Chris decided to go on with the elimination ceremony. "Since everyone voted earlier today.. including Duncan and Courtney. Let's get this thing going." He smiled holding a plate of marshmallows. "Since we're already behind schedule I'm just going to call out the names.. Bridgette, Geoff.." He called out all the names until he got to the last marshmallow. "This last marshmallow is between Courtney and Duncan, but neither of them are here! So while my camera crew go find them you all can go back to the cabins."

Yawning, one by one all the campers headed to their cabins for some sleep While Chris McLean finds out what happened to his two campers.

A moaning mess, Courtney sank her nails into Duncan's back throwing her head back. She felt this feeling her pussy like she had to pee. "Duncan.. yes! Fuck! I have to! Harder! Pee!" She moaned even louder she was sure the others back at the camp could hear her now. Still thrusting, Duncan encouraged Courtney to cum at the same time as him since he was very close. "Let's cum together!" He said before he thrusted hard cumming all inside her pussy panting. The sensation was warm and weird for Courtney. But nonetheless she came as well coating his dick in her hot juice. Panting as she felt weak. The two collasped onto the ground with Duncan on top of Courtney and continued to make out lovingly.

"Chris I hear noises in the woods, I think it's Courtney and Duncan." One of the camera crew say leading Chris to where he's hearing the sounds. They get into a deeper part of the woods and her light moaning followed by kissing sounds. Turning on a flashlight they shine it in the couple who are naked and making out. "Courtney! Duncan! What the hell are you guys doing! You missed the elimination ceremony!" Chris was mad only a little cause he knew them being caught having sex would make the ratings sky rocket since the two were the popular and most loved couple. "Duncan get dressed and head back to the cabins! Courtney get dressed and head to the dock of shame you have been eliminated!" The couple looked shocked as they looked at Chris. Courtney was eliminated in this isn't right. Duncan was going to get to the bottom of it.

A/N: Hey guys it's me Dee. This is a story I'm making based on my favorite TV show total Drama island. It's a good show. I recommend it. Hoped you like this chapter and there will be more to come. See you soon. Tata~


End file.
